God of War: a Change in Destiny
by DannyTheDarkmaker1313
Summary: The final battle on Olympus had destroyed the Earth itself, the only remaining living being was the one who caused it all: Kratos, the Slayer of Gods, Ghost of Sparta and Death itself. Using the power of the Fates, Kratos travels back in time and takes the place of himself before he had requested the aid of Ares, but kept all his powers. How will this action change his fate?
1. Chapter 1

**God of War: a Change in Destiny**

**Chapter 1: The Action**

_**Mount Olympus, After the Defeat of the Titans…**_

Kratos stood upon the ledge, gazing down at the ruin of what had once been mankind. Without Zeus, the sky was free to torment the earth with continual storms of lightning. Without Poseidon the seas were raging and sinking vessels upon them. Without Gaia and Hera, the earth was free to overgrow and destroy cities. Without Boreas and the other Wind Gods, storms ravaged everywhere. Mortal blood was being spilt by that which was once controlled by the Gods.

All of mankind was dying before Kratos, and he had caused it with his act of vengeance. But he did not care for this, since he had only cared for Sparta, and before that, his family, both of which were lost to him long ago. "Gaze upon the destruction you have wrought, Ghost of Sparta. Look upon what you have created in your lust for Godly blood." Athena's Ghost spoke behind him.

"I have no need for your petty words, Athena. You are the last one who should speak, for you were imbedded with the sin of Greed. You wish to use the power I wield for your own evil intent." Kratos spoke, never looking back at her. "That power was placed in the chest by me, Kratos! IT BELONGS TO ME!" Athena yelled as she lunged at the pale man. He merely stepped to the side, causing her to plunge off the cliff, falling down towards the chaos below.

The Ghost of Sparta sighed and turned around, walking back into the ruins of the once mighty city of the Gods. He made his way through the familiar halls until he reached his destination: the Chambers of the God of War.

Inside it was strangely untouched. While the halls and passages were scorched and crumbling, his former chambers remained whole. The throne stood at the far end of the hall, near the Mystic Waters pool he had received prayers from. He walked towards it before turning left towards where his armors and trophies were collected.

The room was fairly large. It held all his weapons from the past, excluding those he used against Ares, seeing how they were taken back by their respective owners once he had become a God, and his weapons from his quest to the Sisters of Fate. But all else was here: the head of Medusa, the Arms of Sparta, and various other weaponry. He stopped in front of a suit of armor he hadn't seen since his last fight as an honourable Spartan.

The battle against the Barbarian Horde…

_***Flashback, 20 years prior…***_

_**Kratos, dressed in his proud black, silver and red armor, unsheathed his sword as he sat upon Kalias, his trusted white horse. "We must not stop! The Glory of Sparta will be spread across the world!" he yelled to his troops. "We are the greatest soldiers under Mount Olympus! We will show no mercy, for we are Spartans!" the ten thousand warriors cheered at his words. "Let us fight these Barbarians and give them a taste of our blades! Today we will win, or we will die honourably, my brothers!" He turned Kalias towards their enemy.**_

_**One word set off the events that would lead to his downfall. "Charge!"**_

_**The Spartan army ran towards their opposing force, the Barbarians following suite.**_

_**Kratos sliced at the throat of the first Barbarian, before leaping off Kalias and cutting down another. **_

_**The battle had not lasted very long. The Spartan soldiers fell faster than the Barbarians, and Kratos soon found himself at the mercy of the Barbarian King. He had only two options…**_

The Ghost of Sparta shook himself from that thought. 'No… even if I could return to that time and prevent all that from happening- wait… I could!' he thought to himself. 'I could return to that time and prevent all of this, the destruction of the Earth, from happening!' the idea made Kratos give a true smile for the first time in nearly three decades.

The man quickly removed the armor from its rack and put it on. He glanced down at himself, surprised that it still fit him after all these years before collecting all his weaponry and magic and moving out of his old chambers and into the ruined Hall of Zeus. From there Kratos reached into his magic, grasping hold of the Power of the Fates and teleporting himself through time, back to before he left Sparta to confront the Barbarians.

_**The city of Sparta, twenty years prior…**_

Kratos opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of his old home's doorway. He then looked down at his hands to see that he was now in his body before he was infused with the ashes of his family. He also still wore the armor from his service in Sparta and he kept the Blades of Exile on his back. "Kratos?" he heard a feminine voice call from behind.

The Spartan turned to see his beloved wife standing there with a smile on her face. "You seem troubled, my beloved." Kratos shook his head. "Nay, I am merely in thought." Lysandra smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?" she moved towards him and rubbed his arm affectionately. "And what could possibly trouble the mighty General Kratos?" she teased.

Being a general of Sparta was a wealthy position indeed. Kratos and his family lived near the palace of King Leonidas, in a mansion with a large garden and many servants. "I know of my true heritage." He told her. "And I doubt that you would believe my words." Lysandra smirked again. "I think you doubt my trust, beloved." Normally, wealthy Spartans were placed in arranged weddings, much like Kratos and his wife, rarely the two participants of such a wedding would truly ever love each other. Kratos and Lysandra were part of the lucky few to truly find love in one another.

The general sighed and planted a kiss upon her lips. "Thank you, for caring, my love, but I must leave at once. An army cannot fight without its leader." He said before exiting their home.

Kratos made his way through the busy streets of Sparta, towards the Northern Gate where his troops were waiting. He wondered how he was going to explain to his surviving men where he got the Blades of Exile from. Once he reached the Northern Gate he saw his one hundred legions ready for battle.

He nodded at the captain of his ranks, Captain Danasios, to give the order to follow as Kratos mounted his white stallion, Kalias. The army headed North, towards the Barbaric lands.

_**A few weeks later…**_

The army had travelled towards the Lowlands where Kratos' scouts had reported seeing them. They appeared to have been preparing for war, and in Sparta's best interest, Kratos decided to attack the possible threat first.

He sat on Kalias before his mighty army, ready to give his speech once again, but this time it would be different.

"Brothers of Sparta!" he started. "On this day, a lot of blood shall be spilt! We must fight like the warriors we are! Those Barbarians threaten our great city of Sparta and they outnumber us as well! Fight to your greatest extent, and I will aid you all! I am your General, Kratos of Sparta! I say we fight until we achieve glory, or a glorious death! But today, let us hope we gain glory instead, so our brothers in Sparta will not have to fight these Barbarians! Charge!"

With the order, Kratos and his men ran forward to face their opponent.

Once again the battle lasted mere ours, but this time, in the Spartan's favour. Kratos had unleashed his power the moment Kalias collapsed, unleashing the power of the Blades of Exile, the Barbarians watched in surprise and horror as the Spartan General sliced down their soldiers with his two chained blades and the magic power they held.

As Kratos dealt with the mass of Barbarians, his troops merely picked off those who were retreating or those who tried to overwhelm their great leader. In the end a small amount of the once massive Barbarian army managed to escape the carnage, but some of those died by Spartan arrows.

Once the rage of battle had worn off Kratos had ordered a body count on the Spartan dead. They had counted about fifty dead Spartans, which greatly pleased the General. He looked to his surviving army. "Brothers, you have all fought well on this day! Rest for the night, we shall return to Sparta at dawn." He ordered as he went to set up his tent after burying Kalias.

The Spartans feasted in their glory and held a moment of silence for the fifty Spartans who had died honourably in the battle.

_**Two weeks after the battle…**_

The citizens of Sparta greeted the returning army with a large celebration. King Leonidas himself had once again thanked the soldiers for what they had done. "General Kratos, you and your men have once again protected our city, and in return we thank you all for your sacrifice." He had said to the General.

Soon after the speech Kratos had returned to his home where Calliope and Lysandra were waiting for him. "Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran up to hug her father. Kratos picked her up onto his hip and kissed his wife. "Greetings, child. I hope you have been well during the past month?" he spoke to his daughter he actually hadn't seen since the fiasco with Hades' wife and the world pillar.

Calliope nodded happily to her father as they sat down in the family hall. The room was large with many chairs and a few tables in it. A fireplace was situated in the centre of the room as well. The little girl started telling her father about what happened to her during the past two weeks, about her new friends and all other things.

_**Meanwhile upon Olympus…**_

Ares growled angrily as he watched the man who was supposed to be his pawn, Kratos, happily spend time with his family. 'How did he obtain such powerful weaponry? Those blades are even more powerful than the Blades of Chaos!' the God of War thought angrily. 'This could be a problem..'

Athena watched with a smile from her own chambers as Kratos and his family conversed. 'Well done, Kratos. You have undone all the deeds that caused the world's downfall and kept your family in the process… I will see you soon, God of War…' Athena thought to herself, knowing what was to happen in the coming weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Brought Before the Gods**

**_Olympus, the Chamber of the Pantheon, a few weeks later…_**

The entire Pantheon was seated upon the gallery that made the Pantheon Chamber. Zeus arose from his seat and raised his hands to address his fellow Gods. "This mortal, Kratos, has proven himself worthy of receiving an audience with us." He started. "He and his family will appear before us in three days' time. In the meantime none of you will interact with him in any way or form, understood?" Zeus demanded, to which everyone muttered their agreement.

The King of the Gods gave subtle glances directed at his son. He knew that Ares wished to kill him and take over Olympus. He was the only son that knew of his true father, one of the others being the Demigod who would soon join them on the Pantheon within three days. _'By the Fates, let Kratos accept my offer and me as well when we meet…'_ he prayed to the only higher powers that existed.

**_Sparta, Kratos' home…_**

The General of Sparta was sitting on his balcony that overlooked the city he had protected for so long. He took in all the sights he could see from there: Leonidas' palace, the palace gardens, his home's garden, the Temple of Ares and the mountain range just beyond the kingdom's border. Kratos knew that Athens' borders lied far beyond that mountain range, with the Aegean Sea to the east of Sparta. Mount Olympus would be northwest of his beloved city.

Kratos sighed and felt the familiar presence of Athena behind him. He turned to face the Goddess of Wisdom. "Athena, may I ask what you seek me for?" "Kratos, the Pantheon of the Gods request that you and your family appear before them within three days. I will come retrieve you on the third day from now."

The Spartan nodded. "Very well, Athena." The goddess then returned to Olympus, leaving Kratos to his thoughts.

**_The next day…_**

The General of Sparta awoke to the rise of Helios' sun, ready to spend the day with his family once more. Since Kratos had felt the pain of losing them not once, but twice, he was more than determined to keep them by his side at almost all times. After breakfast, where he feasted upon roast boar, fresh bread and goblets of wine that left much to be desired, he took Calliope to the gardens and handed her a small light-weight sword.

"I only wish for you to be able to protect yourself, my child. So I am going to train you to use a sword. If you can wield a sword, you can start training with more complex weaponry." He explained when she asked him why he wanted to train her.

They spent four hours going over basic movements, blocks and techniques before taking a short break and returning to the training. By the end of the day, Calliope could use two short swords to defend herself and take down an enemy. After Lysandra put her to bed, she met with her husband in their chambers where she wished to satisfy her curiosity his action had brought.

"Why did you train our daughter to use weaponry? She will not be a warrior, she wishes to be a musician." She asked. Kratos shook his head. "I had a vision where she was unable to defend herself, nor was I there to protect her, and she died by a beast's hand. I wish for her to be safe." Lysandra smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Dear, you seem to be lying to me. Tell me the true reason behind your action."

With a sigh, the demigod sat them both down upon the bed and began revealing everything that would have transpired from the battle against the Barbarians: how he would fall, how Ares would make him his servant, even how he would accidentally kill them. He even revealed how he became the God of War, how he discovered who his true father is, and how he brought the fall of Olympus.

Before she could question how it was possible, he explained how he used the power he gained from the Sisters of Fate to travel back through time and replace himself. Nodding at all the new information, Lysandra gave him a smile. "That shows how much you truly care about us, if you were willing to face all that, just to return to us." She said.

Kratos allowed a smile to appear upon his face at her words. "Thank you for trusting me, Lysandra." The woman smiled and kissed him. "What sort of wife would I be to not trust or listen to you, my husband?" With those words, the couple headed to their bed for another night's rest.

**_The next day…_**

The General of Sparta awoke to the sound of a melody played upon a flute. Knowing whom the composer of the specific melody was, Kratos rose from his bed and made his way to the bathhouse and prepared for his meeting with the Gods. Dressing in his General Armor after having it polished by a servant, he made his way to Calliope's room.

Moving aside the curtain, he entered the room to see his daughter sitting upon her balcony, playing the very first melody she ever composed. Kratos merely stood there, relishing in the glorious sound that formerly haunted his nightmares.

Calliope paused her song and turned to see her father watching her. "Good morrow, Daddy." The Spartan smiled. "Good morrow, Calliope. Are you prepared for today?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is happening today?" Kratos realized he never told her about their meeting with the Pantheon. "We will be heading to Olympus, child. The Gods demand our presence."

With that, he left his daughter to prepare and ate breakfast in the dining hall. Once Lysandra and Calliope had also eaten, Athena appeared in the mansion foyer. The two mortals bowed to the Goddess while Kratos merely bowed his head. "Athena, I presume we are to leave for Olympus now?" she nodded and with a bright flash, the family found themselves in a hall only Kratos and Athena recognised.

The Gods were all seated upon the Pantheon, with Athena having taken her place beside Zeus.

The King of the Gods arose from his seat, and raised his hand as Kratos took in all the familiar faces. Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Amphitrite, Persephone, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, Boreas, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hestia and Selene were all present. The only God who was not upon the Pantheon was Ares, which Kratos found odd.

Zeus spoke up, his voice causing Calliope to jump slightly in surprise. "We are all gathered here today, to welcome my son, Kratos, the General of Sparta, into the Pantheon. But," Zeus paused and glanced towards Kratos, who was glaring at him in suspicion. "first he must prove himself worthy," Pausing again, the King of the Gods motioned to a large door, which opened to reveal the God of War, clutching his sword proudly. "by defeating the God of War." The King of the Gods turned to Kratos.

"What say you, Kratos of Sparta, do you accept?" Kratos gazed at Ares, and then to Zeus. "What will become of my family, should I accept, Lord Zeus?" he asked. "They will become immortals just as yourself." Zeus answered. The Demigod gazed back at Ares, walking up to him and unsheathing his Spear of Destiny. "I accept your challenge, Lord Zeus."


End file.
